The Owl's Sequel
by Lady Cobweb
Summary: Things are peaceful in the Underground fifteen years after Damon was defeated, but Toby feels that something isn't quite right especially when a stranger charms herself into the royal family's graces. Read The Owl's Hoot first!
1. Premonitions

A/N: Hi everyone! I have finally returned! Well, first I want to thank you for picking this story to scrutinize. If you haven not read The Owl's Hoot, please do so first. Hopefully I have improved since then crosses fingers and hopefully those of you who were fans of that story will be fans of this one as well!

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, all of the origianl characters belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. But wouldn't it be LOVELY if I woke up every morning to find Jareth coming in to bring me my tea? Mmmmmm

**Premonitions**

It had been fifteen years since he had seen the two people who had ruined his life. Fifteen long years. They had left him with the opportunity to think, plan . . . plot. He narrowed his dark eyes on his bare right hand. He'd lost his ring years ago in an attempt to win that girl's heart, and with the loss of his ring came the loss of his powers. All of the elements in his plan were foolproof, if only he had his magic.

Almost tripping over a tree root, he was forced to look to the ground. He often took to walking through the Labyrinth; no one seemed to notice his presence. There, in the middle of one of his own forests, his foolish brother had left one of his sparkling crystals. He chuckled as he picked up the forgotten bauble. It glittered and gleamed in the orange sunlight of the underground. This was all he needed to set his plan into motion.

The laughter bubbled up from deep inside of him. He threw his head back and cackled his glee to the sky. "This time Damon shall SUCCEED!"

Toby sat in his room, across the hall from his sister's old bedroom. He was home on winter break, glad to be home as his second year at college was proving far more challenging than his first. He was sitting at his desk, reading his new art history book, rolling the beautiful sky blue crystal around and around on the desk with the palm of his hand. It was a habit he'd picked up not long after he'd been given it.

His mother had looked at Sarah questioningly when he'd opened the small parcel ten years ago. It had been the first Christmas that Sarah and her new husband had celebrated with Toby, Karen, and Robert. The Williams couple had reacted a little apprehensively towards this strange, yet handsome gentleman who'd stolen their daughter's heart. She'd claimed to have known him since she was fourteen, yet the two older adults had no recollection of ever meeting Jareth Hobbs.

Sarah had shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, cuddling close to her husband, "I thought he'd find it . . . interesting. There's a stand for it in the bag as well." Toby had jumped up and hugged his brother in-law, then his sister fiercely. "Don't ever go anywhere without it," she'd whispered in his ear. "That way if you ever need us, or we ever need you, we can talk."

Toby had known the moment he'd seen it exactly what that beautiful blue orb was. He'd also recognized Jareth as the Goblin King, even though Jareth had tried his best to blend in with the human race. Sarah had never kept any secrets from her little brother, so when he'd confronted her after meeting Jareth for the first time she'd told him the truth, making him swear not to tell another soul.

As the years had passed, Toby found that the crystal had proved a double edged sword. Though his sister contacted him frequently through it, which was in itself a treat, he found that most of the time her reason for calling him now was to ask for a sitter. Sarah and Jareth now had three children: Conlaoch, a boisterous five year-old who looked remarkably like Sarah, yet harbored his father's devious tendencies when playing with his sisters. Then there were the twins Sibeal and Mairead, two little angel girls with their father's bright hair and angular features. Though they were only three, already they were getting into more trouble than their poor parents could deal with.

Of course when visiting their grandparents their parents decided to call them by their English names, and as Toby really didn't feel like trying to yell their royal names constantly while trying to discipline them, he'd also begun calling them Connell, Cybil, and Margaret.

It had been almost a month since Toby had babysat his nieces and nephew, so he knew that Sarah and Jareth would be contacting him soon, begging for him to come so that they could escape for a while. So it came as no surprise to Toby when the crystal glowed briefly then he heard his sister calling out to him. "Toby, would you stop that? You're making me sick!"

Toby chuckled lightly as he picked up the blue crystal and saw within its clear depths his sister's face, "Oh what a horrible habit that is," she said testily. "Every time I call you all I can see is your room spinning around and around, ooh it makes me nauseous."

"Sorry sis, it's just something I do to take my mind off of studying." Sarah shrugged lightly at his words. He went on, "So what's up?"

Sarah took a deep fortifying breath, "Well I've been trying to get a hold of you for a few days now, but I've been having problems making old crystals work with my new ring. But anyway, Jareth and I were wondering if you could come Underground this weekend so that we could have a little time for ourselves. Do you think you could Tobe?"

Toby laughed silently at his uncanny ability to predict when his sister was going to contact him, begging for a little respite. "Sure Sarah, just so long as we make it seem like you guys are driving me to your house so mom and dad won't get suspicious." His sister nodded at his words. He raked a hand through his tawny curls, pondering how to breach his next subject. "You know, mom and dad are getting a hankering to come and visit you guys," he said at last in slow, modulated tones. Sarah cringed. "They said it's disgraceful that their daughter's been married for ten years and they haven't even seen your 'house'," Toby laughed outright at the pale shade his sister's face had become, noting the green tinge around her mouth.

"Oh no," she whimpered, "No, no, no. I can't believe this, there'll be no getting around it this time, we're gonna have to tell them." When Toby nodded gravely, Sarah looked positively ill. "Oh dear, I'm going to have to warn Jareth. This is going to take a lot of work." Sarah breathed deeply for a moment before she spoke again, "So it'll just be two days and one night Tobe, I'll find some way to repay you, you know the Underground. Currency is terribly overrated." She chuckled.

"So Saturday morning then?" he asked. Sarah nodded relief on her features. "And you'll let me know when you're coming so that I can warn mom and dad? Good. But wait, what was that you said earlier about a new ring? What happened to your old one?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, it just vanished," she explained. Toby raised an eyebrow questioningly. "One minute the little crystal was blue, the next it was pitch black, and then it completely vanished!" The gears in Toby's mind started to turn. _What had she told me about that ring?_ He thought. _It had been Damon's, a gift from his parents . . ._ Toby knew that they had seen neither hide nor hair of Damon for fourteen years, but Toby was starting to get suspicious.

"But you have a new one now?" he probed.

Sarah nodded, she held up her hand so that he could see it through the crystal. "Pretty isn't it? Jareth made it for me. It's got little fox tails, like Didymus', for a setting. Much more fitting than those goblin hands, don't you think?" Toby nodded. "Well Tobe we'll see you Saturday, alright? I love you squirt!"

"I love you too sis," he said, and then her face was gone from the crystal. Saturday was only two days away, and for some strange reason Toby felt like he would need to brush up on his sword work. Years ago Jareth had begun to teach Toby the art of sword play, as a young boy he thought it would be exciting and daring. Now he knew that his sword work kept him fit, agile, and alert. He dug through his closet till he uncovered the two swords he hid from his parents.

The one was a beautiful working sword, its edge so sharp, it could slice a hair. It was heavy, with silver and gold filigree and a bright green gem in the pommel. This marvelous blade had been a private gift from Jareth on his eighteenth birthday. He'd said it had been his uncle's sword and had been in the family for generations. Toby rarely used it; he only practiced with it so that he could utilize its weight and movement. His other sword was dull, plain and slightly heavier than his working sword. It was with this blade he practiced with as much as he could.

Toby grasped the hilt of his practice blade firmly and drew it from its tough leather sheath. He looked at the warped reflection of his face in the blade, a dark premonition looming in his mind. He had the grim feeling that he would soon be testing his skills in something other than the usual friendly bout with his brother in-law.

A/N: Well I hope I've tickled your fancy! Positive feedback and constructive criticism is MOST welcome. But please, flames and negativity rarely produces better art. And good news for those of you who like this story, it's ALL DONE, so I'll be posting a new chapter a day pretty much! So if there are any cliff hangers Buh buh buh bummmmmm, ooooooooooh you won't have too long to wait for a resolution!

dances crazily around comment box


	2. It Begins

**A/N:** Well, it seems like I've stirred some interest among the readers here, so I guess this story is ready for lift off! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Dislcaimer:** Labyrinth and all of it's original characters do not belong to me (sadly) they belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. Ailenn, however, IS mine and I'd like it very much if people didn't steal her from me ,it would make me terribly sad :( I'm not making any profit on this story (darn it snaps fingers) and it's just for grins. :)

**It Begins**

"Now mother, listen to me, it's really not that much of a shock!" came Sarah's voice from the throne room. Toby was one floor up in the Escher room with the children. Sarah and Jareth's "weekend alone" had become "acquaint parents to the fact that their son-in-law is King of the Goblins and their daughter is his Queen weekend." Karen had not taken the news well and had only been revived from her unconscious state moments ago. Robert hadn't said anything since they'd gotten there.

Toby had immediately taken the children to play somewhere far away from their volatile parents and grandparents. He was currently regretting this decision as there were now three children quite literally climbing up the walls. He sighed and began to pursue Connell who seemed to be in a particularly destructive mood that day.

"Really mother, what with all those play-pretend games and my obsession with that damned red book which _no one_ can find any other copies of _anywhere_, you knew this was coming." Toby could hear his mother cry out in hysterics as he finally reached the wayward Goblin Prince, scooping him up into his arms. Connell beat on his uncle playfully, blissfully unaware that Toby would have giant purple bruises all over his arm come the morning.

"All right everybody, I think it's just about time for your dinners," called Toby over his shoulder to the twins. At the mention of dinner, both girls stopped playing leap frog on the ceiling and ran to catch up with their uncle. "I'm going to leave you with Muggin in the kitchens; she'll keep an eye on you for a little while anyway."

"But uncow, why are we not gonna eat with mummy and daddy?" asked Cybil, tugging on Toby's pant leg. Toby smiled down at the precocious twins, "Well mummy and daddy are a tad busy trying to keep your mom-mom and pop-pop from destroying the castle in a fit of rage and hysterics."

All three children looked at him with utter confusion. He placed Connell on the floor and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off the headache he knew was coming, "Mummy and daddy are trying to make mom-mom and pop-pop happy," he said finally.

"Ohhhhh, ok!" said Margaret cheerfully as she and her siblings began to skip down the corridor towards the kitchens.

After seeing that the children were happily munching away at fried chicken (Toby never asked where the chickens came from) and vegetables, he headed towards the throne room. Karen was seated in Sarah's throne, her hand on her forehead. Robert was standing next to her, rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

"Well you can either stay here this evening so that we can show you around tomorrow," started Sarah slowly as she took deep, even breaths to keep from yelling.

"Or we could send you home and we can finish this pleasant visit at a later date," said Jareth calmly as he also rubbed his wife's shoulders.

"Mother, you guys should really stick around, get used to the idea," pitched in Toby, giving his Sister and brother in-law reassuring glances. "Especially as tomorrow's the first Sunday of the month, there'll be a really nice fair and market day in the city."

"Oh yes mother, you'll _love_ some of the jewelry these goblins make!" said Sarah, her face lightening vastly. "And dad, Hoggle makes the _best_ pest repellant in the world . . . well in fact any world."

The mood seemed to lighten a great deal, as Karen and Robert smiled ruefully at Sarah and her husband.

"All right Sarah," said Robert at last, "We'll stay."

The next morning found the entire royal family, accompanied by Toby, Karen, and Robert in the Goblin Square. The streets were filled to bursting with tents, stalls, and tinker's carts. Some were filled with rare oddities from around the Goblin Kingdom, others were filled with goblin edibles (not quite so tasty for humans) but the rest were filled with useful and well-made goods and wares.

Sir Didymus had his own tent where he taught the art of chivalry to young goblins and Connell, and told them outrageous stories of his courage and valor. Ludo had a stall where he gave away fabulous stone sculptures, and Hoggle had his usual stall where he sold a variety of garden usefuls. Robert visited that stall first and wound up never leaving it. Karen and Sarah along with Cybil and Margaret visited all of the jewelers', cobblers', and dressmakers' stalls.

Thus Jareth and Toby were left on their own. They wandered aimlessly for a while, looking at the goblin made weaponry and armor for a time, and then just glancing at the various odds and baubles.

They heard a screech from somewhere to the left and Toby saw a great black hawk sitting on top of a tent. When he looked back to the street he felt his chest give a great jolt, almost as though he'd been struck to the heart with an arrow. There, standing by a seamstress' stall was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

She was standing not too far off from them, her long, wavy, light brown hair shimmering in the sunlight. She ran her long fingers over a deep green gown then snatched them away as if the dress had bitten her. She turned her kind face towards Toby and Jareth then looked away nervously.

It was odd for a human to be in the goblin kingdom without having been invited. Occasionally tinkers would wander in for market day, and this girl looked to be one of them, only there were no other human tinkers at market that day.

Jareth strode toward her confidently, Toby right behind. Upon seeing them approach, the girl nearly backed into the stall as she shrank away from them. Her face showed true fear and confusion as she tried desperately to blend into the wooden counter.

"Greetings fair maiden," said Jareth regally. "I am Jareth, King of the Goblins, and this is Sir Tobias Williams, Knight of the Goblin Realm. Who are you, and what business brings you to my kingdom?"

The girl tried desperately to speak, but nary did a squeak or a mutter escape her lips. Her large, deep blue eyes welled up slightly as she tried to find her voice. She seemed to be frightened of the serious tone Jareth had taken with her and Toby's heart went out to her. He stepped in front of Jareth and took her hands softly in his. "What's your name?" he asked softly.

She looked at him, her eyes wide and still slightly teary, "Ailenn," she finally managed to squeak.

"And are you here alone Ailenn?" asked Toby. She nodded slightly, her face relaxing a little as she realized that Toby was not quite as scary as she'd thought. Toby glanced quickly at Jareth who nodded to the unvoiced question. He turned back to Ailenn, "You are welcome here Ailenn, would you like a place to stay?"

The girl almost sighed with relief as the emotion washed over her face. She nodded vigorously as the black hawk on the tent screeched loudly again. The girl looked up at the bird and blanched slightly.

Jareth stepped forward and placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulder, "Come this way my dear," he said in his fatherly tone that he used mostly with his children and sensitive goblins, "We must find my wife, for she shall set you up comfortably in my castle."

Thus the three of them waded through the sea of goblins towards the castle, as the hawk screeched one last time.

**A/N:** And there you have it! Oooooooh mysteriousness. Hmmmmmmm. Now, onto thanks!

**notwritten:** Wow! Thank you for your enthusiasm! I hope this story lives up to your expectations, and I'm honored you enjoyed the first chapter so much. Thanks for the kind words! hugs

Leave a contribution in the little box! points below


	3. Stranger in the Labyrinth

**Disclaimer: **Labyrinth and it's characters (Sarah, Jareth, Ludo, Jareth's pants, etc.) do NOT belong to me, sadly. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I'm doin this for fun, not making any money from it. Ailenn, the kids, and Damon, however, DO belong to me. Don't try to steal them, they pine when they're away from me for too long.

**Stranger in the Labyrinth**

"So Toby we were hoping . . ." said Sarah tentatively that night at dinner. "That with the arrival of our new friend Ailenn, and what with Jareth and I not really having much of a break this weekend . . ."

"We wondered if you could stay on a few days more?" finished Jareth, glancing at his queen ruefully, who stuck her tongue out at her husband. Ailenn's musical giggle sounded through the hall and sent Karen into titters also.

"Well since you'll be paying me in magical favors later on in the semester, such as sending me well made meals and that fantastic coffee type drink of Muggin's, then sure," he said as he raised his eyebrow to his sister.

"But we never said we'd . . . Ahhhhhhh," said Sarah, "Very well then, we'll meet you on those terms. Mother, daddy? Are you going to stay too?"

"Oh honey, we wish we could," said Robert, actual regret in his voice. "But your mother has work and I can't leave that leaky bathtub undone any longer. I'm terribly sorry."

"Yes, sweetie. Your father's right. But perhaps, now that we know about . . . all of this, we could have Christmas down here this year, it's only a few days away," said Karen, brightening at the thought of Christmas.

"Oh mother, really?!" said Sarah excitedly. "That would be fantastic, you should see this old castle at Christmas, the goblins decorate it beautifully, and there's always snow. And if you think this dinner is lovely, just wait until you taste Muggin's Christmas dinner."

Everyone started to laugh at Sarah's excitement. "And if that's the case, then Toby, why not just stay down here till then? It'd be wonderful if you could. Jareth and I still have some shopping yet to do for the children and . . . a couple of people."

"Alright sis," Toby laughed, "And do you know who'd really like to join us? Since her family . . . well she's in need of a bit of happiness. Don't you think?"

"If you're talking about Lydia, Toby . . ." started Jareth, a frown in his voice. "Then you're a bit late, we've already invited her down, although Christmas wasn't included, but that can be arranged."

"And Ailenn, dear, you're welcome to stay as well," said Sarah gently. The timid girl looked up from her plate, straight into Toby's eyes. They were still quite timid, but he saw laughter in their cerulean depths, a happiness that seemed part of her very nature.

She gave a small smile and looked to Sarah, "I would be very pleased to stay, but I couldn't intrude on your family affair."

"Nonsense," said Jareth cordially. "I heard you telling my wife earlier that you were merely wandering, if you have no relations to spend the holiday with here, then you are more than welcome to celebrate it with ours."

Ailenn looked once more to Toby, then blushed deeply, "I am honored your majesties. Thank you very much."

"Do not mention it," said Jareth with a wave of his hand. "Now let Muggbess-"

"Muggin, dear," muttered Sarah quietly.

"Right, Muggin. Let her take you to one of the empty rooms." At the mention of her name, Muggin appeared. She curtsied in her newly acquired skirt, gave Ailenn a strange look, and led her off to an empty room.

"Well, dear, "said Karen as she and Robert rose from the table. "I believe it's time your father and I left. I have to get up early tomorrow-"

"I don't I'm on vacation," said Robert with a grin. "And I'm on vacation next week, and the week after, and the week after that, and-"

"All right dear, just rub your retirement in my face why don't you?" said Karen playfully spiteful. The rest laughed as Jareth tossed them a clear, glittering crystal. The two older parents watched the orb as it flew high into the air, then landed gracefully in Karen's outstretched palm. As soon as it touched her hand they both vanished. Once they had left Sarah turned to her baby brother.

"I saw you Tobe," she said as she leaned on the table towards him, a smirk on her face. Toby looked at Jareth who was smiling conspiratorially.

Trying desperately to hide his guilty face, Toby began to gather the dirty dishes from the table. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, never looking at them.

"Oh come now Toby, did you really expect us to not notice your blatant stares at the rather pretty Ailenn?" asked Jareth, his eyebrow arched high, a smirk pasted permanently on his features.

"And if I was?" asked Toby defensively.

"Well then I'd like to inform you that our guest has most likely been placed in the room next to yours, as it is usually free and small enough for one person," said Jareth as his smirk deepened, an evil twinkle in his eye.

"And we'll be away for a few days, to pay Jareth's uncle a visit, and to invite him to Christmas as well," said Sarah as she winked wickedly at her little brother. "Just don't forget that you have children to watch Tobe."

Suffice it to say, Toby was utterly stunned. So stunned in fact that he stood for a good two minutes without realizing that his mouth was hanging wide open. He snapped it shut as he pasted a scowl onto his face. "You dirty old farts. I cannot believe you would even mention anything like that," he snarled vehemently. Jareth and Sarah could only snicker like misbehaved children as they got up from the table and scurried off towards their tower room.

Toby shook his head in frustration as he gathered up the rest of the plates and glasses and headed towards the bowels of the castle. He headed down a long and narrow set of stairs until he reached a large, well-lit room. The fire in the large hearth was raging and Muggin was standing by the giant cast-iron stove, stirring a pot.

Toby passed the long oak table where the servants ate to place his load gently in the iron sink. He turned around and found himself staring straight into Ailenn's deep blue eyes. She was sitting at the servants table, a long, white robe wrapped tightly around her shoulders. "Oh," he said quietly. "I didn't know you were here. I thought . . ."

"I couldn't sleep," she said quietly. She tucked a lock of her wavy, light brown hair behind her ear which was ever so slightly pointed. It didn't resemble the ears of elves like Toby had seen in movies and stories, but there was a definite point to her ear. He couldn't help but watch as she dropped her hand into her lap and her gaze followed. She was not thin or fat, but healthy looking. He could see even sitting that her legs were what left her almost on a level with Toby when standing. They ended in the tiniest feet he had ever seen, small and delicate, like a dancer's. He realized that they were bare.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, pointing to her bare feet.

She looked up at him with those wide blue eyes, and he could feel his resolve to be a distant acquaintance breaking down. "Oh no, I'm used to going around without shoes, I'm more comfortable that way."

Her voice was light and timorous, musical and full of laughter, even when she was nervous. It had a similar lilt to it, like Jareth's did, but it was much softer. He watched as a faint flush filled her cheeks when she noticed that he'd been watching her. He knew he should look away, he was making her uncomfortable, but he found he couldn't. "Me too," he said quietly.

"Here y'are, love. One cuppa me famous warmed milk," said Muggin brightly as she waddled over to the table. She set a large earthenware mug down heavily in front of Ailenn. "That should fix ya right up. All will turn right in the end, you'll see." Muggin patted her hand and waddled off.

Toby watched her as Ailenn wrapped her strangely long fingers around the mug to warm them. She lifted the mug slowly to her lips and took a deep draught. She realized that he was watching her again and set the mug down quickly and looked to her lap as fast as she could, but not before Toby noticed a large amount of milky foam on her nose.

"Uhh . . . you have something . . ." he pantomimed wiping his nose as she looked up again.

She quickly swiped at her nose, a deep blush rising from her neck to her very hairline. "I should go-" she said, rising quickly.

"No, please don't!" said Toby as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked into his own grey eyes again, and he found that the world had stopped, or fallen down. All that existed were the two of them alone. He only remembered where he was when he felt a tugging at his pants.

"What?"

"I's said. Sir," said Muggin by his knee. "Would you be liking a mug as well?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you very much, Muggin," he said, looking back at Ailenn, only to find that she was once more staring at her lap. They sat there in silence, until Muggin brought over another mug for Toby. He spoke quietly, so as not to startle her, "Where are you from Ailenn?"

She looked up at him and winced, "I told your sister earlier, and I know it isn't much of an answer but . . . I can't tell you."

"Why not? Are you running away from something?" he asked, intrigued.

She thought for a long moment before she answered, "Yes I suppose you could say that."

"Oh."

She downed the rest of her warmed milk and stood to leave, "Well I think I should be off to bed . . . Thank you for your hospitality."

As she turned to leave, Toby jumped up, "Wait, I'll walk you back. It's the least I can do."

"But you haven't finished your milk," she said, pointing at the mug on the table.

He looked over to Muggin desperately who said at last, "Go on and take it wiv ya, buh have it backs right here afore I do the wash tomorrows!" Toby nodded as he grabbed the mug and followed Ailenn who had tried to escape quietly.

He caught up to her and slipped his arm through hers like a gentleman. She stiffened slightly then relaxed as she became more comfortable. They stopped outside of Toby's room. "Yours should be on this corridor, correct?"

"Yes," she said quietly, as if not wishing to disturb the darkness. "It's that one," she pointed to the door directly next to his. Toby rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Well," he said as he released her arm. "If you should need anything, just call me. I'm just here," he pointed to his door. She nodded, muttered a thank you and then scurried off quick as she could into her own room. He heard her bolt the door on the other side, and raised his eyebrows in surprise. It seemed that there was more to this visitor then she was letting on.

**A/N:** So I hope this story is getting interesting for everybody. And I want to thank everyone who's reading it! Now on to personal thanks.

**notwritten:** You're so supportive, thank you! Hope you enjoy the rest of this story. You keep smiling too!


	4. Snowfall and Starshine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth. Really if you think about it, the way I obsess over it, Labyrinth owns me. Hahaha. Jareth, Sarah, and all of the other Labyrinth characters belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. My own original characters on the other hand, belong to me. So no takies.

**Snowfall and Starshine**

The next morning, Toby awoke to the Underground's winter sun shining through the bottle green curtains of the arched window. He snuggled deeper into the soft folds of his green comforter to try and drift back to sleep. Someone else had other plans.

"UNCOW, UNCOW, UNCOW!!!" squealed two very high pitched voices from not very far away. Toby soon had the pleasure to experience two very hard objects falling onto his back and legs with a force that should have broken them.

"Holy Mother!" he cried as he felt all of the wind leave his lungs. He tried in vain to breathe as the two hard objects began to bounce up and down on his bed. "Let's play! Yes let's play dragons and ladies!" cried Cybil and Margaret.

"No! Uncle Toby said he would play with me!" cried a third voice, accompanied by running footsteps. Toby squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared for another hit. Instead he felt Connell land so heavily on the bed next to him that he soon found himself flying through the air. He landed with a resounding thud on the stone floor; the wind once again was knocked from his body.

"What in heaven's name?!" cried a lilting, musical voice from the doorway. Toby was too stiff to turn his head to the doorway, but he knew by her voice that it was Ailenn. "Toby, are you alright? I heard screaming, then a big thud, so I came as quick as I could."

He waved his hand at her, still lying face first on the floor, trying to suck air into his lungs.

"Come along children," she said and Toby heard footsteps leaving his room on the stone floor. "Let your uncle dress and break his fast, then he'll be more than happy I'm sure to play with _all_ of you."

He heard his door click shut then finally took in a breath of air so greedily one would have thought he was drowning. He froze again as he heard soft foot falls nearing him. He braced his body for another attack, ready for anything that any of his nieces or nephew was about to hand out.

Instead of a crashing body upon his back, or a thunderous smack to his arm, he felt cool fingers on his neck and back. They gently turned him over into a soft, wool covered lap. He found himself looking into Ailenn's concerned face, a frown knit between her brows. One of her hands explored his face and head, looking for bumps no doubt, while the other rested gently on his bare chest.

"Good heavens! I'm naked!" he cried trying to get up.

The hand on his chest pressed down a little harder, "First I have to make sure you didn't hurt anything too seriously, and_ then_ we'll worry about what you're wearing."

"Or what I'm not wearing, rather," he muttered, which earned him a scowl from his benefactress.

She gently checked for broken bones in his back and chest, then checked his head once more for bumps before helping him to stand. She turned around to face the door but didn't move. "Hurry up and get dressed, Muggin wants your mug if you remember, you have to break your fast, and then your nieces and nephew are clamoring for your attention."

"I'll get dressed as soon as you leave," he muttered as he dragged a blanket across his middle.

"I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure that you aren't concussed nor have any other injuries that I didn't ascertain," she said firmly.

Apparently her concern for the wellbeing of others conquered her timidity. So Toby awkwardly went through the process of dressing himself. He felt dizzy once while trying to get the leg of his trousers over his foot, but that passed quickly. When he was finished he went to Ailenn to find her standing stock still, her eyes shut and her hands clasped demurely in front of her.

He saw that she was no longer wearing her ragged tinker clothes from the day before. And her long hair had been brushed out till it shone. The gown she wore was none other than the one she had been eyeing at the market the day before; obviously his sister must have sent for it. It was a deep leaf green, with a low, square neck. The neck and tight sleeves were littered with golden embroidered leaves and a white silk petticoat shone beneath the slits in her sleeves. She looked like a dream, the very image he'd had in his head since he was small of what the elves looked like.

At her neck was a silver pendant. It was round and tooled to look like a rampant hawk, an obsidian jewel placed in the circle of its wings. He couldn't quite remember if she'd been wearing it the day before or not, but he found it fascinating all the same. Before he could stop himself he touched it, picked it up off her neck to peer at it more closely. Her eyes flew open and she stared at him a little startled.

He placed the pendant back on her neck and let his fingers brush her soft skin. Her eyes closed and a faint rose color came to her cheeks. His brain was screaming at him to stop, but his heart was telling his brain to shut its big fat mouth. He didn't know what made him do it, he had never been an impetuous person ever, but suddenly he found himself kissing her.

He barely remembered his hand laying itself possessively on her neck, or his other hand fingering through her hair. He could almost recall the way she had sighed gently, and the fingers that had woven into his own curled, tawny locks. These things he could barely remember because at the moment their lips met, he forgot the world. He felt her give in so willingly to his touch and wondered if this feeling of completion and unity was what love felt like, if maybe this was love. He knew that he was not alone in this dream world, for he felt her there with him, reveling in the feel of their touch, the warmth of their kiss.

Had a thousand moments passed, or merely one? He could never say, but when they finally broke apart, he wanted to cry at the loss of such a wondrous feeling. She cleared her throat, wiped her eyes then pushed passed him as she raced through the door and down the hall.

The rest of his day passed in mundane torture. He and the children played board games and play-pretend games in the morning as they waited out a snowstorm, then built snowgoblins and forts in the newly fallen snow after lunch. He enjoyed the time he spent with the children, they were funny and clever, and knew exactly how to make the perfect snowballs for throwing, but his thoughts remained in the castle. For somewhere in its walls Ailenn was hiding away. He tried to think why she would run away like she had this morning. But until the youngsters were safe and sound in bed he would have to be content with his ponderings.

Dinner came and went, but Ailenn did not. When at last the children were snug in their beds, reassured that Christmas was only six days away, Toby escaped to his room where he grabbed his thick woolen cloak and his boots that were now dry. He stepped from a small door into the large castle garden. It was pure and undisturbed as he and the children had played in the Goblin Square. The snow was deep and had covered everything in a sugary white candy coat. He looked up and saw that snow had begun again to fall from the sparse clouds.

Again he looked at his surroundings until he noticed that they were not as pristine as he thought. There in front of him was a cloak trail in the snow with deep foot prints leading deep into the garden towards the topiaries. He followed it silently until he reached the topiary garden.

In winter and summer the sculpted bushes were green and beautiful, as they were pines and evergreens, but at this very moment they were their most spectacular. Artful designs and shapes loomed above him, covered in a deep blanket of snow, glittering in the star light. In the middle of the garden was a large marble bench, its blanket of snow broken by Ailenn's body. She was lying on her back, staring into the heavens, the light of the stars reflected in her eyes. Toby gasped, but found no air entered his body; she had stolen his breath away.

He tried in vain to walk over to her without crunching the snow, but that was impossible. Yet not once did she look at him as he drew nearer to her. When he reached her he found her gaze was fixed completely on the sparkling stars overhead, their colors twinkling in the firmament. She spoke softly "We shouldn't have done that this morning," she said, sighing heavily. "We barley know one another."

"Well that's easily remedied," said Toby, trying his best to smile and finding it rather difficult. "My name is Tobias Williams you know, Toby to everyone, and Tobe to my family, I turned twenty in October, I'm a mortal which is a bad match for you as you are an angel." At that Ailenn blushed and laughed nervously. He went on, "I love sushi, can sword fight pretty well, can't figure out a math equation to save my neck, think Shakespeare is good but boring, and believe that you are without a doubt the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He'd said it before his rational thinking brain could stop him, and he regretted it almost immediately. Instead of being flattered by his comment, her eyes welled and she blinked rapidly to keep the tears inside. Though her eyes were on the stars, she seemed to be gazing at something within herself. "They're so beautiful aren't they?" she said quietly.

Toby looked up at the stars as well, confused by this enigmatic woman beside him. He knelt down next to her, his hand searching for hers. He brushed her fingers lightly only to have her hand pulled swiftly away. "Yes they are," he croaked, swallowing hard. Ailenn sat up slowly, gazing down at Toby mournfully. Try as he might he could not mask the confusion and disappointment that was apparent through his whole frame. She hesitated then placed her hand on his and squeezed reassuringly. While it didn't exactly heal things, it made Toby feel marginally better.

"Which constellation is your favorite?" she asked.

He turned towards her, but she was once again gazing at the stars. "I don't know, see I don't know very many of the constellations down here," he finished lamely.

"Well that one," she said as she pointed to the sky, "is the Crow, it's said that if you are born under it, you'll have bad luck. And that one," she pointed again, "is Poranoi, she saved her family from a four headed snake with only a lute and a sling. And that one is Althea."

"And what's that story?" asked Toby, looking once more at Ailenn. Now she was crying right out.

"She killed her lover. She stabbed him while he slept, took his heart and fed it to a hawk," she put her face in her hands and wept bitterly.

"I don't understand, why would she do that?" asked Toby as he sat next to her on the stone bench. He pulled her into his arms were she continued to weep.

"She was under a spell, she had no choice," she managed between sobs.

"Ailenn-" Toby moved to hold her closer, but she pushed away from him and stood up.

"No, we can't. There are things . . . I wish I could tell you the truth. Please don't ask it of me because if you do I will do it and we shall both be miserable till the end of our days."

"Ask what of you, I don't understand?" he pleaded as he tried to come nearer to her.

She backed away from him slowly, "To take your heart and give you mine."

"Ailenn, please just tell me what this is about! Maybe I can help you," he said sadly, holding his hand out towards her. She looked at his hand intently, took a tentative step towards him then flinched.

"No," she whispered. She turned from him and ran to the castle, leaving Toby alone in the cold snow with nothing but the frigid light of the stars to warm him.

**A/N:** So there we have it, another nice little installment for you all. Now, onto the thanks!

**WE'VE STARTED A TREND**: I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoy the rest of it. :)


	5. Half Truths

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth and its related characters are NOT mine, so it kinda goes without saying that I'm not making any money on this. Everybody else though, are my characters, they get kinda cranky when they're separated from me for very long, so don't take them.

**Half Truths**

The oubliette where Damon sat was small, dark, and dank. Only the thick tallow candle at his side and the sunlight squeezing through the grate of the hole above provided any light. He watched his shadow create grotesque pictures on the wall and grinned. She should be arriving at any moment to report on her progress, and he planned on giving her the final tool to set his revenge firmly on course.

He heard some scuffling above him, then the voices of the Helping Hands as she fell into the hole and made her way down into the oubliette. When she landed before him he smiled pleasantly at her, "So nice of you to join me, my dear. And tell me, how does our plan fare?"

She turned her large blue eyes on him, hate written deeply in their depths, "It's your plan, not mine, and I have done what you asked me. But I want no more part in it. Just let me go."

He raised his brows at her in surprise. He steepled his fingers then peered over them into her pretty, resolute face. He cleared his throat lightly, "Perhaps you forget that should I let you go, you must return to this state?" He waved his hand at her and dangled her chain and pendant before her face. Where once sat a lovely young girl now sat a small, spindly goblin with large blue eyes and scraggly brown hair. She stood slowly then rushed at him, her long fingers biting into his wrist as she yanked on his arm viciously.

"Now, now Ailenn. Is that any way to treat your benefactor?" He snapped his fingers and she once again resumed the form of a young girl, the pendant weighing heavily on her neck. She collapsed to the floor, weeping sorely into her now smooth, white hands. "I can see that you did not find that transformation enjoyable did you?" She shook her head, her face still buried in her hands. "Well then, if you wish to stay this way, then you must finish your task," he said quietly as he slipped a cold, silver dagger into her hand. The minute the smooth metal touched her hand she stopped weeping and stared at it with wide eyes.

"You tell me that you have gained their trust, this is well. Now you must finish off that bothersome young man in the castle. He's a knight of this kingdom, and most likely a fine swordsman," said Damon half to himself. "I have no time to defeat a troublesome knight; I must have him out of the way. And seeing as he trusts you, Ailenn dear . . ."

She looked up at him, horror written across her face. She clutched the dagger to her breast wishing that she had the courage to take her own life, rather than that of . . . "Toby," she whispered softly, utter agony filling her.

She heard a scrape by her knee and the reek of the Bog of Eternal Stench filled her nose. When she looked up it was into Damon's cold, black eyes, his raven-black hair swirling about his long face. "You are rather pretty, aren't you?" he said as he slid his hand under her chin, tilting her head slightly. He let his hand slide down her neck till it rested just above her collar bone. His touch made her skin crawl and revile. "Perhaps when this is over I could take you as my companion, you would be amusing, for a time at least." He drew his hand back up to her chin where he grasped it firmly, making sure she was looking straight into his eyes. "But if you fail, then may all the Gods have mercy on your soul, for no being has ever suffered such misery as I would reap on you," he snarled.

He released her roughly, then transformed into a great, black hawk. It screeched at her, clicking its beak menacingly as it flew out of the oubliette.

Ailenn sat there for a while, unable to cry any more. She stared at the sun shining through the hole overhead. If only life were simple and she could just float along without a care in the world. But she did care, she cared very much . . . for Toby.

When she'd first seen him, her heart had stopped beating then had hammered like an earthquake when he'd taken her hands in his. When he had kissed her, she could feel her soul cry out in joy and happiness. But then an image of her true self had floated up before her eyes, and she was repulsed by what she saw.

She was desperately in love with him, that much she was sure of. But though she wished she could tell him everything, she knew that she could never hold him. "He'd never love me if he knew," she said softly as she wrapped the dagger in her cloak and rose to find the hidden door.

Four more days passed and Toby saw nothing of Ailenn, but he heard her. Late at night he could sometimes hear her crying sadly to herself through the walls of their rooms. He knew that Jareth and Sarah would most likely return tomorrow, and he wanted to speak with Ailenn before they came back.

He lay there that night, staring up at the stone ceiling of his room, wondering what she was keeping from him. Maybe she's married? No she doesn't have a wedding ring. Maybe she's in love with someone else. But when I kissed her, I knew she cared for me. Maybe she's not even real, a spirit, or a ghost. He remembered her delicate face, with her curved eyebrows that made it seem as if she was just about to laugh, her small, curved lips with a smile in their corners. He remembered her light musical voice, and the way she had cared for him when his nieces and nephew had almost been his downfall.

Whatever secret she was keeping from him, he didn't care. She was kind and good, he knew that in her lay his best friend and maybe even his heart. He smiled at himself, who ever thought that logical Toby would ever come to care for someone so quickly? She could be a murderer and still he wouldn't care if only she would let him hold her in his arms.

At some point he must have drifted off to sleep for the next thing his weary mind noticed was a strange, harsh breathing sound coming from the foot of his bed. He sat up slowly, but saw nothing on his bed or before his door, but still he heard that ragged breathing. He wrapped his robe around himself securely as he strode towards the door. He had almost reached it when he tripped over something sprawled across his floor. He looked down to find Ailenn, curled tightly into a ball, a silver dagger a foot away from her body.

He grabbed the knife and saw that it was clean, she hadn't hurt herself. He threw it across the room as he bent to see if she was all right. Her face looked troubled in a fitful sleep, and her pale skin shimmered in the moonlight. He held her wrist only to find that her pulse was rapid and shallow, she must have fainted.

Toby lifted her gently in his arms and sat on his bed, cradling her clammy body to his chest. Slowly her pulse took on a more natural rhythm, and heat began to flush her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open, and he saw that she was frightened. She realized whose arms she was in and clung tighter to him, her body beginning to shake. "Ailenn, what's wrong? What happened?" asked Toby quietly as he wrapped a blanket around them, trying to warm her.

"I tried," she said softly, her voice was hoarse from crying. "I tried, but I couldn't do it. I saw you lying there, and I . . . just couldn't."

"What couldn't you do Ailenn?" he asked. She looked up at him briefly then buried her face in his chest. He slid his hand gently beneath her chin and lifted her face so that he could see her eyes. "Do you trust me?" he asked. When she would not answer he kissed her forehead softly and breathed against her skin, "Ailenn, do you trust me?"

He could feel her hot tears running down his neck, her lips against his skin, "Yes, I trust you, Toby. I do."

"Now, tell me what you couldn't do," he asked gently.

He heard her take in a ragged breath. "You'd never forgive me if you knew. I can't tell you."

"Do you trust me?" he asked again. She blinked up at him, her large blue eyes red-rimmed with bags beneath them.

"Yes," she murmured

"Then tell me, I promise that whatever it is I will forgive you." He placed his hand upon her cheek and pushed back her long hair. "What couldn't you do, Ailenn?"

"Kill you."

**A/N:** How climactic and cliff hangery!!! Sadly there aren't any personal thanks for me to make today. :( I know y'all are reading this, it'd be nice to hear from you. Puhhleeeeeease:)


	6. Holiday Spirit

**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor wil I ever own Labyrinth and it's characters (dammit), for they belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. But my characters . . . oh you know of whom I speak, they are mine. Please do not take them from me, for I love them so.

**Holiday Spirit**

The large table in the kitchens at which the now much larger group was seated, sagged with the weight of a breakfast that could have fed twenty men and two Ludos. Jareth and Sarah sat at the head, holding hands tightly as they gazed at a very pale Ailenn, a blanket wrapped around her thin frame. Toby sat next to her, his arm wrapped gently around her waist. Next to him was Ludo, his large, furry bulk radiating heat. On the other side of the table was Sarah's best friend Lydia, a few grey hairs in her usually coal black hair, lines now creased her forehead and at the corners of her mouth. Beside her were Hoggle and Didymus, and beside Didymus sat a regal looking man with mahogany hair and sharp features similar to Jareth's, with deep green eyes that sparkled mischievously.

Jareth's frown deepened as he probed Ailenn further, "I still do not quite understand the situation." He sat up straighter and grasped Sarah's hands tighter. "I return home with my wife, uncle, and friends to find you crying hysterically in Toby's arms. You claim to have attempted to murder him while he slept, yet claim that you care for him. Please enlighten us my dear." His words were heavy, yet he used that calm voice once more in attempts to coax Ailenn to answer completely.

"I . . . I was told that I had to, but I couldn't," she said softly, her head drooping miserably.

"Who told you, honey?" asked Lydia kindly. She reached across the table to grasp Ailenn's hand reassuringly, dragging her elbow through some porridge. "You're with friends, kiddo. You can tell us," she said, smiling at Ailenn. She withdrew her elbow from the porridge and scowled darkly, "Oh bugger, there goes another shirt."

The regal looking man leaned in front of Didymus slightly to pass Lydia a handkerchief. "Here you are my dear, this should help." Lydia took the cloth, blushing slightly. "Feel free to keep it," he continued, smiling wickedly. "I have a strong sense that you will be using it again," he winked at her as the tension at the table lifted slightly. Everyone tittered lightly. Bathan, Duke of the neighboring lands and Jareth's uncle, turned to Ailenn, a kind, sad smile on his face. "But please my dear, tell us who would ask you to do this."

Toby looked at Ailenn. She began to shake and look down into her lap. "I don't know his name," she said at last. "He never told me his name, he said I didn't need to know it." Toby's brow knit together in a frown. That sounded despicable and underhanded, adjectives usually associated with-

"Damon," chorused three voices. Toby looked up to see Jareth, Bathan, and his sister all nodding at one another.

"But wait," Toby interjected hastily, "I thought you took care of Damon, Jareth." A sick feeling began to settle in the pit of his stomach. He'd had a feeling that something wasn't right in the Underground before he'd even come back. He hated being right.

"Well, I took care of him as much as I could take care of my own brother," said Jareth testily.

"Did you make sure he was exiled from your kingdom, nephew?" asked Bathan, his voice soft.

Jareth sighed heavily, "No, I must confess I did not. How stupid of me."

Sarah took Jareth's hand and squeezed it gently. "It wasn't stupid dearest. You were distracted." Jareth smiled ruefully at his queen who leaned forward and kissed his nose.

Toby cut in before his sister and brother-in-law became distracted once more. "Ailenn," he said forcefully as he took the girl's long, slim hands and made her face him. He looked into her large, blue eyes, searching for any sign of treachery. All he found was sadness. "Ailenn, what is his plan? Why does he want me dead?"

The girl tried to look away, but a squeeze to her hands made her look at him once more. "He said he wanted you out of the way," she said quietly. "He didn't want to fight you, to waste time getting rid of you himself." She swallowed hard and blinked quickly to keep from crying.

"But why must Sir Tobias be gotten rid of fair maiden? Ruff!" asked Didymus, standing on the bench so that he might be seen over the food. "What foul deed has this ruffian in store for us?" He put a paw to his hip to clutch the staff strapped there. "Not that any of us should be worried as I shall be protecting all of you." Ambrosius, who had been laying before the fire, perked his ears up at this and slowly began to make a subtle exit from the room heading towards a linen closet.

Ailenn looked up at the table, regret etched in her features, "I'm sorry, but I don't know. He wouldn't tell me anything except that he needed me to . . . to kill Toby, so that he could have revenge."

'I knew that rotter'd be up the no goods," said a disgruntled Hoggle. He crossed his arms before him, a scowl fixed firmly across his visage. "Almost as damned a nuisance as those faeries what's in me garden."

"Do you know when Damon plans to make his presence known to us, dear?" asked Sarah warily. "My parents are coming back Underground today and I'd rather there not be a battle raging on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day."

Ailenn shrugged, "I do not know exactly when he plans to take revenge, as he said. But I do know that it will be soon. Maybe in a few days. I am sorry I could not be of more help to you," she finished miserably. Toby laid a hand reassuringly on hers.

"No, Ailenn. You've been very helpful," said Sarah reassuringly. "But let me ask you. Why?" Ailenn looked up at her, confused. "Why would you agree to this in the first place? Does Damon have some hold over you? Can we help?"

Ailenn looked stricken, "He does have power over me," she croaked at last. "But I don't think there's anything anyone can do." Toby squeezed her hand. She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Well, we can't do anything right now, so why don't we just tuck in!" said Lydia cheerfully as she reached for a warm bun and dragged her sleeve through the porridge once more. "Oh bugger!" she exclaimed.

"Oh sweetie! You weren't exaggerating, this place is beautiful!" exclaimed Karen as she wandered around the throne room. Boughs of evergreens wound around the ceiling and framed the windows. Crystal balls in Sarah's blue, Jareth's clear, and Bathan's pale gold were nestled in the boughs and glittered with the lights reflected from the bottled faeries Hoggle had supplied. All of the goblins wore bells of varying kinds and right red, green and gold ribbons as they frolicked about the room with the children.

But the most beautiful feature of the room was the tall Christmas tree that quite literally hovered over the pit in the middle of the floor where the presents soon would be lying. More bottled faeries and Jareth's clear crystals decorated the tree as well as a menagerie of carved, wooden animals that were painted in sparkling, motley colors. Gold and red ribbons wound around the tree and met at the base of a sparkling, golden star lamp that glowed with a hidden candle inside the glass.

Toby had seen the castle's Christmas decorations many times before, but each time he saw them they just seemed even more beautiful. He grabbed Ailenn's arm and steered them through the minefield that was the clumps of mistletoe and holly hanging from the ceiling. He was not in the mood for his sister's tricks. He sat them down on one of the claret settees that had been brought into the hall specifically for Christmas.

Toby tried to keep his eye on the children and goblins, making sure that none of them destroyed the newly hung decorations, but with Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo to watch the children as well, Toby found his eye slipping frequently to the demure woman who sat beside him. Her graceful hands rested in her lap, the tatty brown dress that had been recovered from an old servant's chest looked finer than any silk gown on her. She smiled softly then laughed as a pair of goblins fell into the pit and bounced out onto the other side, walking away dizzily. Toby hoped she'd laugh again; it was a beautiful sound that made her glow all over.

She caught him looking at her. She blushed deeply and looked away. "Ailenn, would you walk with me?" he asked before his brain told him to do otherwise. She looked at him, surprised, nodded slowly and rose to her feet. Toby took her by the elbow and walked her away from the throne room.

They walked in silence for a while, taking in the sparkling decorations that spilled from the throne room into the corridors. From past experience, Toby knew that they pooled into each room as well. The castle had hundreds of rooms, and each room now had pine boughs, candles, bells, and ribbons adorning it. They were about to enter the library, a warm and welcoming room that smelled of leather, paper, and knowledge, when they noticed that it was already occupied. Lydia sat in a great leather chair, dabbing her eyes every so often as Bathan read her an Elvin farewell poem.

Toby steered them away quietly, heading instead towards the observing tower. when they were far enough away that their voices would not carry, Ailenn spoke, "Why is your friend, Lydia, so sad? She even looked sad at the table this morning." Toby looked down into her curious eyes and pondered where to begin.

"Lydia has had some very rough years lately." When Ailenn didn't speak he went on, "About six years ago her husband left her for another woman."

"No! Why would he do that?" asked Ailenn, confused and saddened. "Marriage is . . . forever."

Toby shrugged, "We never really trusted him, too shifty. But then it got worse. Her family, her mother, father, and two sisters passed away this year."

"Oh my goodness," said Ailenn sadly.

"It was just after the new year. She went out to get some groceries, leaving her family sitting by the fire in the living room. When she came home the house had burnt to the ground," he said softly, remembering the first time he'd seen Lydia after it had happened. Her eyes had been hollow, the light and laughter that normally lit them, gone.

"What happened?" asked Ailenn, breaking him away from his dark reverie.

"A fire had started upstairs, and before they could escape, the ceiling collapsed on them."

"Oh heavens," she said quietly. "At least she had a family to love and be loved by," she said, almost too softly for Toby to hear.

"Don't you have a family, Ailenn?" He looked at her then, but her gaze was directed inward.

"I had one once I suppose," she said at last, "but they must not have wanted me. So now I'm here."

"But wouldn't that make you a—?" a puzzled frown on his face.

"Tell me about Bathan," she interrupted quickly. Toby dropped his question, figuring she'd tell him everything eventually.

"Well," he said slowly, "He's Jareth's uncle, his father's brother, and he's the Duke of the neighboring realms."

"Who lives there?" she asked as they began to climb the narrow stairs up to the observation tower.

"Mainly magical beasts, unicorns, dragons, and sadly more faeries," said Toby as he pushed open a large oak door at the top of the stairwell. "He's like Jareth, as he rules creatures that are not like him, but unlike Jareth as he is a pacifist."

Ailenn looked up at him abruptly. "But I thought you said that dragons were some of his subjects! Does he not need to defend himself?" They had reached the tower room. A great fire in the middle of the stone floor warmed the open air room. Toby led Ailenn to a large window and sat them on the ledge.

Toby chuckled lightly at the shock on her face, "Dragons are not so dangerous as you think. They spend most of their time reading." When her expression didn't change, he expounded, "They're scholars. Bookworms like my sister. So since Bathan didn't need his familial sword, he gave it to Jareth, who gave it to me."

"You have a goblin blade?" she asked, her eyes wide with awe. "I've heard that only the blade itself will allow someone to wield it, that they have minds of their own. Is that true?"

"I don't know," said Toby truthfully. "Jareth never mentioned it. But thinking about it, you'd probably need magic to let the sword think by itself, and I don't have any of that."

"But your sister does," said Ailenn, a frown on her face.

"Let me rephrase that, I don't have a conduit. Everyone has magic inside of them; it's like our life source or something. But you need a conduit to harness it," he said slowly, trying to recite it the way Sarah had told him ages ago.

"A what?"

"A conduit; it's like a stream bed, but instead of letting water pass through it, it lets magic pass through it," he said, struggling for the right words. "The easiest conduit is a silver ring, made just for magic. Jareth and Sarah both have one."

"Oh," she said simply.

They sat on the window ledge, staring out unto the snow-covered Labyrinth, warmed by the fire pit for a long while. The silence was comforting, each of them content with the other's presence. It took Toby a great deal to break that silence, but something was bothering him. "Ailenn, I've told you a lot about my family and friends, and a little bit about myself. But you haven't told me much about yourself."

He looked at Ailenn who blushed slightly. "There isn't really that much to tell," she said softly.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about your past, pasts can be painful," he said encouragingly. Ailenn nodded slowly. "But maybe you can tell me things you like, things you don't like, things you want to do in the future. Only if you want to of course."

She looked up at him, smiling brightly. Her happiness was infectious, "No one's ever wanted to know things like that about me before. And there's a lot of that to tell."

He laughed softly, "Then tell me, I love to listen to you."

"But where should I begin?" she asked, her blue eyes bright.

"Anywhere," he said softly.

She blushed, searching for the words to begin, "My favorite color is pink, I know it's a terribly feminine color, but I just think it's pretty."

"I like pink too," he said conspiratorially. "Not my favorite, but some flowers are best when they're pink."

She giggled lightly and went on, "So I suppose I must say then that my favorite flowers are pink azaleas. They're just so happy and pretty."

"What about your dreams? Are there any you can share with me?" he asked slowly. She turned to look at him, surprise on her face. "I know it's personal, but if it makes a difference, I'll tell you one of mine after you tell me yours."

"Well," she said a grin on her face. "I suppose there's one I can share with you. I want to go Aboveground again one day . . . just once," she looked wistfully out over the Labyrinth once more.

"You're from Above?" he asked, taken aback.

"I was once. But I don't remember it," she said, not looking at him.

"I see," he said softly. "Well I suppose it's my turn then. But which one to tell you."

"It's alright," she said quickly. "You don't have to."

"No, I want to," he said pondering. "I want to live here one day," he said at last.

She looked up, at him, surprised by his confession as he had been surprised by hers. "Here? Really?"

"Yes," he said taking one of her slim hands in his. "I feel so free down here and I feel like it's a part of me. I always hate leaving." He took a deep breath before speaking again, "I'll hate it even more when I leave after Christmas."

"Why?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Toby looked deep into her eyes and realized something that made him giddy and frightened all at once.

"Because I'll be leaving you," he said, looking at his one hand clasped around hers. He couldn't look at her, didn't want to see what was in her eyes. If she didn't feel the same way . . .

He felt a soft, feathery kiss to his cheek. He looked at Ailenn; her face glowed with happiness and there was a glimmer in her eyes that reflected the way he felt inside for her. They held each other's gaze for a moment before she rose slowly. "I must go," she said softly. "If I am to share Christmas day with your family then I shall need to present a gift. And as I have nothing to give, I must prepare something . . . something for you all," she finished cryptically.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow I suppose," said Toby, wishing that she would not leave, but intrigued by what she appeared to be planning. He watched her hurry to the stairwell, her long brown hair shimmering in the firelight.

He sat on the window sill for hours, thinking. He'd never told anyone that he wanted to live Underground before, not even Sarah. He wanted to live Underground now more than ever. He'd meant what he'd said to her, which made it all the more strange. A woman that he'd known little more than a week now mattered as much, if not more than, his family. How did such things happen? One day he'd been a normal Art History student, worried only about the dates of paintings and grades. Now he wanted nothing more than to stay Underground with this kind, gentle, and mysterious woman for the rest of his life.

He watched as the orange globe that served as the Underground sun began to sink behind the Labyrinth. "You missed dinner you know," came a soft voice from behind him.

He turned, startled then smiled at his sister. Sarah walked around the fire pit, wrapping her long, trailing green robe a little tighter around her shoulders. She brought the white fur collar up to her chin to ward of the chilly wind that permeated the room.

Toby turned once more to gaze out of the window. "I know," he said softly. 'I really wasn't that hungry."

"Oh, I'm sure you're hungry," said Sarah as she sat beside her brother on the window ledge. "Just not for food. Am I right?" Toby looked at his sister, there was a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"You really have been spending too much time with that man of yours you know," he said, chuckling ruefully.

Sarah smiled at her brother. "I know. But you know you're not the only one who missed dinner," she said vaguely.

Toby turned his full attention on her, "Did Ailenn miss dinner too?"

"Oh no. No, no. She was there. She entertained the children while we ate. I've never seen them so well behaved at the table before," she chuckled lightly to herself.

"Well then who?" he asked, puzzled.

"Well, I'm never going to hear the end of it from you when I tell you—"

"Bathan and Lydia?!" he exclaimed, triumph written on his face. "I told you, I _told_ you!"

Sarah rolled her eyes as she snuggled deeper into her robe, "Yes, yes you told me. I just didn't think she'd go for an older man. You should have seen her face when I told her how old Jareth was."

"But I knew they were a perfect match because they complement each other so well. I mean she's such a little firecracker and he's so . . . so regal I guess you could say," said Toby as he crossed his arms over his chest in a smug fashion. "Pay up."

"Listen Toby that was just a joke. You can't be serious," Sarah muttered as she got up and strode towards the stairway.

"Oh I'm serious, you owe me twenty bucks and a cheeseburger!" he called after her as she began to descend the stairs. But then a thought began to clamor for attention, a thought that he never dreamed he would ever think so early in life. "Sarah, wait!"

She stopped and turned slowly on the stair, "Yes?" When she saw the look on his face, she froze. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Before she could go any further, he cut her off, "Sarah, what do you think of Ailenn?"

"Well . . . well I . . . I adore her. A little mysterious and we hardly know her, but she seems nice." she saw the resolution that washed over her brother's face and scrambled up the stairs once again. "But Tobe, are you . . . are you sure about this? You know Jareth and I will support you in whatever decision you make but I mean . . . it's you! You never do things like this! Are you sure?"

Toby took a deep, fortifying breath, "I'm sure. I don't mean I want it to happen immediately, maybe a few years from now . . . but I'm going to ask her now. I just hope she'll say yes." He looked down at his trembling hands as he felt his sister swamp him in a tight hug.

"Oh Tobe, of course she'll say yes! Have you seen her? She's head over heels for you!" She pulled away from him and took his face in her hands. "Oh, my baby brother's getting married!"

**A/N:** Well, well, well. What an interestin' develpoment. As you can see I'd planned to have this up and running by Christmas. Sadly that never happened. So let's play pretend! Now onto the thanks!

**Lark:** I was wondering when you'd find my little story. Thanks for all you kind words dearie! You know I couldn't have done this without you. You are my beta FOREVER!!! huggles

So, this story seems to be progressing rather rapidly. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'd love to hear what you thought! leans nonchalantly on the comment box


	7. Over the River and Through the Woods

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth is not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda. My original characters are mine, yadda, yadda, yadda. I makey no moneys, etc, etc, etc. Hope you enjoy this one!

**Over the River and Through the Woods**

The snow crunched beneath Damon's tattered boots as he walked down the last corridor of the Labyrinth to his destination. He stepped out into the clearing just as the sun dipped below the rim of the Labyrinth. In front of him were two doors. He strode confidently towards them as he gazed into the black orb in his ring. He stopped and glared at the two doorknockers that were fixed to each door. They glared back at him, equaling his malice and spite.

"I expect no more nonsense from either of you this time," he said malevolently. "I trust you remember what happened the last time the two of you tried to . . . sound the alarm as it were. You owe respect to your future king."

"You will never be king!" cried the knocker to the right as he spit out his ring.

"Eh? What? What, did he say?" asked the knocker to the left. "Whatever it was I'm sure I'd agree."

Damon balled his fist then snapped it open to reveal a pitch dark crystal. He lobbed it at the knocker to the right. The crystal exploded into a fine, dark glitter. When it settled, the knocker's long mouth was welded shut, his ring permanently back in place. Damon turned to the left-side knocker, lifted the ring and let it fall with a resounding thud.

The knocker stared into Damon's eyes and said ominously, "Your comeuppance is nigh, you filthy bilge rat."

Damon grinned toothily as he stepped into the snow-covered forest. He looked around himself, drinking the scenery in greedily. The glittery bark of the gnarled trees was obscured by a permanent dusting of snow. The dark, dead limbs of the trees wound into the night sky, ominous as gaunt hands reaching to pluck the rising moon from her heavenly perch. His grin widened. _Soon,_ he thought to himself_, Soon I shall reach out and take this kingdom, as these trees reach out to take the moon._

He crossed the frozen river, lost in his dark reveries. The sound of snow crunching on his right, made Damon whip around. He glared at the creatures that now approached him. "How dare you sneak up on me," he said frostily.

One of the creatures rose. It glared down at Damon; its poisonous blue eyes glowed intensely. A hissing voice, like the sound of water hitting a hot griddle elicited from the thing's mouth. "We are not your slaves at your beck and call imbecilic Fae."

"But you wish to be rid of Jareth and Sarah just as much as I do, don't you?" retorted Damon, honey sweet.

The creature looked back to its companions. They nodded, turned swiftly and galloped off into the forest. The creature turned back to Damon, disdain coloring his icy words. "We do. It is the only way we can take revenge upon our . . . cousins. The Fireys have ever been thorns in our sides. We will help you Fae."

Damon grinned and held out a hand for the beast to shake. A spindly hand wrapped around his and gripped fiercely for a moment. Damon showed no sign of pain though he felt a finger pop out of joint. "Do not betray us, or you shall wish that your mother had drowned you at birth."

Damon didn't blink, "Be prepared to attack at dawn."

Toby whistled a Christmas carol to himself as he made his way towards the children's rooms. He wanted to wish them each good night and assure them that St Nicholas would have left presents by the morn. Nothing could have changed his wonderful attitude at this point, he was in love and didn't care who knew.

He practically skipped down the hallway until he drew closer to the library. A deep, soothing voice was issuing from it. He stopped just before the doorway when he heard a tinkling voice with tears in it. It was Ailenn and it sounded like she was talking to Bathan who appeared to have returned. He knew he shouldn't listen, but he couldn't help himself.

"No, you don't understand . . . _he_ would never understand," she said dolefully.

"My dear," came Bathan's voice. "I know how he feels about you. I have seen it in his eyes. I don't think anything could change that."

Toby heard as Ailenn began to cry harder. "Oh but this would. It would never work between us. I wouldn't be able to stand it. It would be a prison for us both."

With each word that came from her mouth, Toby could feel a dagger plunge into his heart. She didn't love him. And she didn't want to lead him on any further. He trudged slowly to his room, each step weighing as if he were weighted in Bog muck. He threw himself onto his bed and stared into space, unable to cry. Eventually he fell into a fitful sleep filled with dreams of blood from a broken heart and cold tears.

The morning sun shone through Toby's window. He hauled himself from his bed and looked at the face that greeted him in the mirror of his dresser. It was gaunt and the eyes were red-rimmed from a bad night's sleep. The pain in his chest that had ceased during his nightmare filled sleep rushed back to him in a crashing wave. The pain made him gasp for air. A knock on his door made him take a deep breath and try to compose himself.

He walked stiffly towards the door and yanked it open. A beautiful smile greeted him warmly. "Toby, I was sent to fetch you. Everyone's waiting to open presents." Ailenn's brows snapped together in a worried frown. "Toby, what's wrong. You look awful. Are you feeling sick?"

"No," he said brusquely. His throat hurt terribly as if he'd been trying to scream all night. "I'll be down in a minute. Just go on."

"What?" she asked softly, hurt by his rude dismissal? "Toby, this isn't like you. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just go," he said acidly through gritted teeth. He saw tears gather in her eyes as she whirled away from him and regretted his words instantly. He shut the door and slid down against it to the cold floor. He dressed quickly, knowing that the children wanted to open their gifts and wanting to apologize to Ailenn. _I must be a masochist_, he thought bitterly to himself.

When he reached the throne room everyone was gathered around Ailenn, something large in her lap. "Is it hard to play?" asked Connell excitedly as Ailenn smiled down at him and his sisters.

"It can be, but it's so much fun to play that you forget to worry about how hard it is." She smiled brighter when the children giggled and brushed their finger along the metal strings.

"Oh, dear you didn't have to do this," said Sarah politely, but her eyes showed how eager she was to hear Ailenn play. "Your presence has been enough of a gift."

Ailenn looked up to find Toby staring at her. A hurt expression washed over her face. "Well I had better play it now," she said softly. "If we wait till later I may never get to play for you, the children will be too busy playing with their gifts."

She placed her fingers gently on the strings and began to strum the harp. A beautiful ringing melody began to echo around the hall. Goblin servants began to line the walls to listen to the beautiful music. The tune was melancholy and struck Toby somewhere deep inside. Then she began to sing:

How sweet the moonlight,

Sleeps upon this bank?

Here will we sit, and let the sounds of music,

Sounds of music creep in our ears.

Soft stillness and the night,

Become the touches

Of sweet harmony, sweet harmony

Harmony, sweet harmony

Harmony, harmony, harmony, sweet harmony

Harmony!

Soft stillness and the night become

The touches of sweet harmony.

The room fell silent as the last strains of her song drifted away. "Oh, my dear that was lovely," said Karen reverently. The older woman walked over to Ailenn and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Would you play us another?"

Ailenn blushed and shook her head softly. "Oh no, I can't keep you all away from your other gifts. Perhaps later?"

"Oh yes, Ailenn. We would all like that very much. Wouldn't we Toby?" asked Sarah pointedly. Toby cleared his throat and croaked a feeble affirmation.

Her voice had reverberated of the stones of the throne room making it sound as if not one, but a hundred angels sang and played together. She had looked at him . . . so pleadingly.

Could he be wrong? Did she truly love him? But if that were the case, then what was so terrible that she couldn't tell him? He puzzled over it as he sat down across from her on a large pile of throw pillows. The rest of the adults seated themselves on arm chairs and settees that had been brought into the room for them. The children tried desperately to throw themselves into the pit beneath the tree that was filled to the brim with gifts.

Toby acted as Santa, passing out gifts to everyone until the one huge pile had been separated into fifteen smaller ones. He glanced at Ailenn briefly as he passed to her a present. She was more than a little surprised to see the long box.

"Youngest first," decreed Jareth as the twins ripped into their packages. New dresses from their parents and grandparents, Bathan, and Lydia; carved horse and lion puppets from Ludo, Hoggle, and Didymus; and dried flower and ribbon crowns Toby had made himself. Connell also received new clothes and one very special gift. He held his new wooden practice sword close to his chest. "It is time my son," said Jareth quietly. The little boy leapt at his father, hugging him fiercely around the neck. "Your first lesson will be tomorrow, and I will be your tutor."

"Thank you daddy!" cried Connell as he ran off, swinging his sword around, looking for all the world like a miniature knight defending a fair maiden from the evil wizard.

"Now, it's your turn Ailenn," said Sarah.

"Oh, but your majesties, I don't deserve this. You have given me a place to stay, food to eat. That is more than enough for the likes of me!" she said, tears of joy shining in her eyes.

"Please, my dear," said Jareth softly. "Open it."

Toby watched as she opened the package with trembling hands. She pulled out a long woolen dress. It was finely made, a blue that matched the very shade of her eyes with brown and gold birds sewn around the cuffs and round neck, a simple cotton shift peeked through the laces at the elbows and shoulders.

"Oh no," she said softly. "This is too much. You have already given me dresses to wear, and that fine gown from the faire. I couldn't accept this." Her voice was filled with gratitude and awe.

"Ailenn, except for the green dress, those clothes were temporary," said Sarah as she waved off the girl's protests. "They were all that was available on such short notice. I will not have our court musician dressed as a poor beggar." She said as she grinned mischievously at Ailenn.

"What?" cried Ailenn, shocked and excited.

"My lady," said Jareth as he smiled benevolently at her, "We would be ever so grateful if you would choose to stay here with us as our court musician."

"There are many more dresses, some shoes, and a cloak or two upstairs in your room. We hope you'll stay," said Sarah as she took her husband's hand firmly in her own.

"But," stuttered Ailenn. "You didn't know I could play or sing till today! How did you . . . why did you . . . ?"

"They were coming up with every idea possible to try and get you to stay, kiddo," said Lydia as she leaned into the circle of Bathan's arm. "You just gave them the perfect reason when you sang. Who wouldn't want to have you around their home singing and playing the harp?"

"Please Ailenn, please say you'll stay with us?" asked Jareth, anticipation in his odd-colored eyes.

"Please, Ailenn," whispered Toby his voice full of remorse. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Your majesties, I would be more than honored to stay here with you," said Ailenn as she stood to curtsy low to her new sovereigns. She sat once more, looking into her lap as she smoothed her new gown with her long fingers, trying to hide the tears that were falling down her face.

"Now Toby," said Jareth, a twinkle in his eye. "It's your turn."

He opened the first box to find a new sketch book and some desperately needed art supplies from his parents whom he thanked profusely. There was only one other package. It was a small oak box carved with leaves and magical beings. It was no bigger than a pill box. He opened it slowly. There, on a little velvet cushion was a silver ring. He picked it up and stared at the clear, light green crystal that was surrounded by a horn-like setting similar to Ludo's horns as it twinkled in the light. His fingers, where they touched the ring, tingled.

"Tobe," came Sarah's voice from somewhere. He looked up at her and found that it wasn't coming from her mouth. "Good, it works! I made it myself you know. Try it on."

Toby slipped the ring onto his right hand ring finger. A perfect fit. "Go fetch your sword," said Jareth. His voice was also not coming from his mouth. Toby excused himself and raced off to his room. He took his sword from the stand against the wall, gripped its hilt firmly in his hand and drew it from its scabbard.

The moment his fingers wrapped around the hilt he felt a pleasant thrumming travel from his hand, up his arm, and into his chest. A soft, whispery voice filled his head and ears. "I am Danseuse. And I approve of your heart, though it is in its darkest hour."

"Are you talking to me?" asked Toby quietly, looking at his reflection in the sword. He almost dropped the blade when he realized that it was not his face looking out of the reflection. It was a beautiful face, feminine yet strong. Her face was framed by pale, golden hair, her eyes the very shade of green as the emerald in the pommel.

'I am," said the sword though the reflection did not move its lips. 'Keep me always near you," she said ominously.

"I will," he said as he slid the sword into its scabbard. It seemed that Ailenn had been right. Goblin blades had magic. He looked at his now bejeweled hand, wondering what magic he would be able to learn with it. He reentered the throne room a moment later, his hand resting on the hilt of his thrumming sword, smiling widely.

Barely had he entered the room than the doors leading to the Goblin City burst open with a clang. There in the doorway, figure erect, snow and icy wind swirling about him, and tall spindly shadows flanking him, stood Damon.

"Happy Christmas, brother dear. I have a gift for you."

**A/N:** So there we have another lovely cliffie. Oh you know how I love to torture you all. So, onto thanks now.

**WE'VE STARTED A TREND: T**hank you for your support! Ailenn was such an unusual character for me to create, I'm pleased that you find her intriguing. I'm glad you're enjoying following my story. I hope you'll find it's conclusion in two chapters satisfactory.


	8. The Weather Inside is Frightful

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth? Tis not mine. Sarah? She doth not belong to me. Jareth? He doth not belong to me. All other who doth appear within that glorious film of old? They doth not belong to me. They belongeth, most assuredly, to one Jim Henson and one George Lucas. Mine own characters? They art mine own characters . . . no touchy. :) Accolades!

**The Weather Inside is Frightful**

"Mom, Dad, take the children and go," said Sarah quietly. Damon stepped further into the throne room to let the shadows slink in slowly behind him, the smell of the Bog of Eternal Stench permeated the room along with the shadows. The pleasant grin on Damon's face made the hair on Toby's neck and arms stand on end.

"But Sarah, where do we—" started Karen, her eyes wide with fear.

"Just go!" snapped Jareth. "Ludo, Hoggle, and Didymus, go with them! Keep them safe!" The two older parents scooped up the children and made for the stairs to the Escher room with the three motley friends following close behind. Several of the strange spindly beasts swarmed towards them, making to cut them off.

"No!" said Damon pleasantly. "Let them go. I have plans for them later." The beasts let the children and grandparents flee to the relative safety of the Escher room.

"I see you have gained the trust of the Icelings," said Jareth conversationally.

"Oh yes," said Damon, chuckling softly as one of the creatures came to stand by his side. "You see brother and sister now I suppose, unless he only keeps you around for sport, the Icelings and I have something in common."

"And what is that?" spat Lydia venomously.

The beast rose until it stood on its hind legs. It was taller than any of them. Its long, lithe body was the stormy blue of a deep glacier. Its long, hand-like, paws ended with what looked like icicles and its tail, twice as long as its body, was thin and whip like. The mouth it opened was long with needle sharp teeth. The jaw dropped low on strange hinges that reminded Toby of a kind of eel. Its voice has high and whispery, like the winter wind. "You see, your majesty, we both despise you," it said simply. Its words were laced with malice and venom.

"Yes," said another whispery voice from behind them. The Icelings had surrounded them and another of them spoke. "You have imprisoned us in that frozen wasteland for long enough." Slowly, it also rose onto its hind legs. The rest followed suite.

"You trapped yourselves there the day you tried to destroy the other inhabitants of my kingdom," said Jareth simply.

"They are a waste of air!" hissed another Iceling. Its blue eyes glowed brightly beneath its crest of ice.

"They are Hallix," agreed Damon jovially. "And soon we shall be rid of all of them." The Icelings began to close the circle tighter around the group of Fae and humans.

"Friends, perhaps you would be happier in a different kingdom," said Bathan cautiously. "There is plenty of room for all of you within my own lands."

The head Iceling beside Damon looked down its long face at Bathan. "Do not call us friends, dragon-speaker. We do not waste our time with those who associate with such yellow-hearted cowards."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," said Lydia as she took Bathan's hand in her own. Their linked fingers began to glow a bright gold. "Perhaps you should tell the dragons what you think of them yourself."

In a matter of seconds the room exploded into a flurry of chaos and confusion. At Lydia's words a large, flame-red dragon appeared in the once large throne room. Her large bulk took up a full third of the room. "Little icicles," she sneered, "What sort of books do you think dragons read all day?" The dragon lunged, spreading her wings wide and whipping her long, ridged tail about her furiously. A fountain of firey cinders spilled from her mouth.

Several of the Icelings melted in the heat of her breath. Slowly, Hallix and two other Icelings began to fuse together. Where Fireys take themselves apart, it appeared that Icelings could put themselves together. Where their bodies touched they melted then quickly froze together once again. Where there had once been four Icelings, now stood two. Each one with four arms, four legs, two heads, and a tail twice as ling and sharp as it had been before. They leapt at the dragon, their claws digging into her scaled hide.

At the moment the dragon appeared, Damon took his chance and leaped for Ailenn. He grabbed her around the waist and fast as lightning took a dagger from his boot and pressed it to her throat. "No closer!" he cried as Toby began to charge him. He pressed the dagger closer to her throat bringing forth a bright red rivulet of blood from her skin.

"My but isn't this familiar!" he said amazedly. He chuckled softly to himself. "If I'm not mistaken I had your sister dear in my arms in just such a manner a number of years ago." He stopped as they heard a crackling noise surround them. All around them a shimmering blue and crystalline wall had enclosed the three of them.

At opposite sides of the dome, on the outside stood Jareth and Sarah. Their eyes were closed in concentration and their hands held high before them. An Iceling jumped at the barrier only to be shattered into a thousand pieces.

Toby glanced at Ailenn. Her eyes were filled with worry but he saw that her trembling fingers were now wrapped around the hilt of the silver knife that had been meant to take his life. She must have used Damon's momentary shift in attention to take it out of its sheath at her belt.

"Very clever," said Damon appreciatively as he watched another Iceling fall victim to the barrier. "You thought to keep your darling baby brother and his lover safe from my little pets, but now you have trapped them both here with me." He grinned wickedly at Toby. "You know, I had thought to keep this one alive, but now I believe that it would be more amusing if I killed her before you."

He moved to plunge his own dagger into her heart from behind as Ailenn whipped around, knocking his armed hand away from her as she plunged her own dagger towards his heart.

Damon simply laughed as the dagger exploded into a flurry of black glitter the moment it touched his skin. "Foolish girl, did you truly think you could kill me with a dagger of my own creation?" He slapped her viciously across the face, sending her flying to the floor. She lay still.

At that moment Toby found his voice, "How dare you strike a lady?" He pulled his blade from its scabbard. The pleasant thrumming from earlier increased until he felt the sword's vibrations deep in his soul. He was furious and the blade knew it.

"Lady?" laughed Damon hysterically. "Surely she's told you the truth?" Toby looked at Ailenn as she shook her head and rose slowly from the floor. She wouldn't meet his eyes. He frowned, unable to make out what was going unsaid. Damon laughed amusedly. "Oh how precious, you still don't know! Well I shall show you later while you are writhing on the floor in agony what your little lover has neglected to tell you. But first," he pulled an inky black sword that seemed to be made from the very shadows, from a black leather scabbard. "First I shall use you as my pincushion."

Damon rushed at Toby, his pitch blade held high. Toby brought his sword up just in time to keep Damon's sword from cleaving him in half. Their swords met with a resounding clang. They parried back and forth for a few tense moments, their blades blurring into silver and pitch black smudges, until Toby felt his foot catch in a broken stone of the cobbled floor. He stumbled and for one horrifying moment Damon's sword was heading straight for his belly. He knew he couldn't get his sword point up fast enough and looked down, ready to see the sword hit its mark. But a whirl of blue skirts caught his eye and he realized Damon's sword had not skewered him.

Toby looked up into Ailenn's large, blue eyes. They were filled with love and sadness, and clouded by pain. They both looked down at the pitch sword point that had sprouted from her stomach. She jerked forward as Damon yanked the sword from her body. Toby let his sword fall to the floor as he caught Ailenn, blood spilling sluggishly onto her old blue dress. "No, no, no," he whispered softly over and over again. He laid her down gently on the stone floor. She looked up at him for a moment, reached a hand towards his face but didn't have the strength to reach it. Her hand fell to the floor as her eyes slowly closed.

He held her warm, limp body close to his chest as his tears spilled onto her still face. he couldn't hear the doors crash open as a flood of goblins entered the throne room, spears, crude swords, and pitchforks decimating the remaining Iceling numbers. He couldn't see the shimmering dome around him falter as Sarah was struck by a limping Iceling. He couldn't hear the sickening laughter of Damon as he raised his sword high above his head ready to strike. "Behind you!" came Danseuse' voice in his head. His anger and sadness collected in one spot next to his heart. As he threw his hate ridden gaze towards Damon he could feel the overwhelming desire of his sword to plunge deep into Damon's heart. He let Danseuse have her will.

He knew that the image of Damon's surprised face would forever be etched on his heart. The dark Fae stumbled and dropped his sword to the floor. He tried in vain to pull Danseuse from his chest as his legs crumpled beneath him. He collapsed to the floor, twitching.

Toby finally noticed that the shimmering dome had disappeared entirely. He looked for his sister and brother-in-law and found them not to far from him, Jareth tending a long slash on Sarah's back, their faces grim. Toby looked back to his lap where he'd held Ailenn to find it empty. He looked desperately for Ailenn's body, ready to fight anyone who tried to stand between them.

He found Bathan sitting on the floor holding something in his lap, Ailenn's skirts spilled away from him. The flame-red dragon was before him, her large paws stretched out glowing before her, her cat-like eyes closed in concentration. Toby rushed towards them, ready to rip Ailenn's body away from them.

"Stop!" said a worried voice as two hands fell upon his shoulders in an attempt to stop him. "Let her work! She's saving her!" He finally looked into Lydia's concerned grey eyes as her words sunk in. He noticed that she had a few more grey strands in her black hair.

"You mean she's . . ." he started, his voice husky.

"Just barely," said a light voice next to Bathan. He looked at the dragon who was still deep in concentration. "This wound is difficult to heal and I am not so very sure that I will be successful. But her heart still yet beats." The glow from her forepaws grew brighter and her scaled brow drew closer together as the magic grew stronger.

"Toby," said Bathan quietly, not turning to face him. "There is something you must know. She did not wish to tell you, but I feel that the issue is unavoidable now." He turned slowly to face Toby, his face worried as he beckoned him to come closer.

As Toby drew close to Bathan he could not help but notice that the Ailenn that lay in his lap was not the Ailenn Toby was used to seeing. He took in slowly the wrinkled, ruddy skin, the scraggly brown hair, long hands, tiny feet, and pointed ears of the creature before him. Aileen's beautiful silver pendant was still around her neck, yet the obsidian jewel that had been at its center was now gone.

"My God," came a voice to his left. He looked to see Sarah leaning heavily on her husband's shoulder. Both of their gazes were on the little Ailenn in Bathan's lap.

"She's a goblin," sighed Toby as he put his hand to his heart.

**A/N: **To tell you the truth, I didn't see that particular twist coming in the beginning either. Haha, I mean I gave you all a pretty big hint in like the third or so chapter, but still . . . When I started writing this, I had NO idea that I'd take it down this road . . . Hope you found that twist rather . . . amusing :) Now unto the thanks!

**WE'VE STARTED A TREND:** Toby does have it rather hard though, doesn't he? Poor thing. Thanks so much for your reviews, they make me all warm and fuzzy inside. :D

**Lark:** I know you hate them . . . which is why I do it ;D I know, I'm evil. I hoped those little beasties lived up to your expectations! MUAHAHAHA! Aherm . . . yeahhhhhh.


	9. Loose Ends

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth isn't mine . . . sadly. It's characters aren't mine . . . sadly. They belong to Jim and George. Everybody else . . . they're mine. Please don't take them from me, I get lonesome.

**Loose Ends**

Toby paced back and forth in front of Ailenn's room, wringing the hem of his shirt in his hands until they were close to bleeding. His footsteps echoed solemnly down the hall, bouncing off stone flags and glass. The dragon had saved her from death. It had been a long process but in the end Fireheart had been able to stop the bleeding and repair the wounds. She'd returned to her home immediately after leaving the rest of them with clean-up and an anemic Ailenn.

She hadn't opened her eyes, but for Toby that had probably been for the best. He couldn't look at her, couldn't bear to touch her. He knew he loved the woman inside the goblin, the caring, gentle, and happy spirit of Ailenn. But would she be like all other goblins now, infantile and pathetic? He couldn't bear to think about it either, the possibility that their last moments together would be marred by his spite and the fear Damon had caused her.

"You'll wear a hole in my floor that way," came a soft voice behind him. Toby jumped a foot in the air; Jareth never seemed to make any noise when he walked in his castle. He turned around to look into his brother-in-law's face. He seemed as care worn as Toby. "I think I may have found someone who can help me fix our problem," he put a hand on Muggin's shoulder as he encouraged her closer to Toby.

"I'm not understandin' that much abouts magic, but I knews she weren't no real human. Well, I mean a human that weren't turned into a goblin afore," she said as she rubbed a toe into the flag at her foot. "Whens she came down fer the milk I knews she were a goblin underneath the pretty faces. Whens I asked her she be sayin' yes, and she be sayin she were worried about ye, and their majesties, and such."

"How?" asked Toby breathlessly. "How was she human? I don't understand."

"The necklace she wore," said Jareth quietly. "According to what she told Muggin it was charmed by Damon. It created a glamour of what she would have looked like had she not been turned into a goblin as a toddler. Had she taken it off . . ."

"She would have been a goblin again," finished Toby.

"Which means that Damon's spell wasn't permanent, as evidenced when he perished for the charm ceased to work," said Jareth slowly.

"Yer majesty, can I be goins now? I have dinner to get ons the table," said Muggin quietly.

Jareth smiled down warmly at his housekeeper, "Of course my dear, you've been very helpful." With that, she scurried off.

Toby blinked a few times, trying to clear his thoughts. "Is there a spell?" he asked at last. "A permanent one?"

"Yes, but it is very complicated and could very well go wrong," said Jareth, his voice even quieter. "Instead of creating a permanent glamour for her, I'd be lifting the goblin spell from her forever, which has only been done twice, and only once successfully. And most importantly, Ailenn needs to agree to it. I cannot perform it on an unwilling subject."

"I'll call you when she's awake," Toby said firmly as he opened the door to her room and stepped inside.

"Just think of a crystal," Jareth said, "Then think of me or your sister, we'll hear you." He strode briskly down the hall. Toby turned to face the small figure lying on Ailenn's bed. It was hard to think of the little creature as Ailenn, but he struggled with it as he drew a chair by her bedside and slumped into it, his head in his hands.

He didn't know how long he waited there for her to awaken, days, hours, or mere moments. He struggled with his thoughts while he waited, finally coming to a decision and committing it to his heart. A soft noise came from the figure on the bed, a moan of pain and sadness. Toby sprang to his feet and peered at the little figure as it shivered and slowly opened its eyes a crack. "Christmas?" it said meekly its voice a higher replica of Ailenn's.

"Yes, it's Christmas," said Toby softly. He hesitated then took Ailenn's spindly hand in his own. The little goblin sighed happily. She opened her eyes wider and saw Toby's face peering warily into hers, she looked down at the hand he held and began to cry.

"I never wanted you to know," she wailed miserably, her high voice squeaking. "Go, don't look at me. I don't deserve you!"

"Ailenn, Ailenn stop," he said as he gripped her boney shoulders and turned her to face him. "I don't care what you look like," he said slowly as her wails became sniffles. "I love the woman you are inside, not the body that houses you. Just et me know it's really you in there."

Ailenn turned her large blue eyes to him, awed by his words. "How?" she squeaked.

"What did you think the first time I kissed you?" he asked softly. He could feel his whole body tremble. It frightened him to her voice, albeit a high and squeaky substitution of it, coming from that small, wrinkly form.

"That you and I were all that there was in the world," she said breathlessly as she closed her eyes. "No," she said as her eyes sprang open again, shining with the memory of that moment, "In the universe! And I never wanted to leave."

"It really is you," said Toby through miserable tears.

"It is," said Ailenn sadly.

A few minutes later, after a few attempts to create a shimmering, spring green crystal and then calling his sister with it, Jareth strode into Ailenn's room with Bathan, Sarah, and Lydia in tow. "Have you told her about the spell?" asked Jareth as he smiled warmly at Ailenn.

"No," croaked Toby, "You can explain it better."

Jareth sat down on the bed next to Ailenn as Sarah came around to hold one of her shaking hands as her husband explained what the spell would do. "Now you must understand my dear, if I fail, you would remain a goblin forever or . . . perish. Take as much time as you need to think it over, this is not a decision to be made lightly," he took her slim hand and patted it reassuringly.

"Ailenn," said Toby softly, turning red that his family was present to hear this. "Ailenn, no matter what decision you make, I will love you. And . . . I would . . . I hope you would consider . . . being my bride."

"Even if I were . . . ?" she stammered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Even if you were," he finished, chuckling sadly.

Ailenn closed her eyes, took a deep breath then turned to Jareth. "I'll do it," she said firmly.

"You are certain?" he asked gravely.

"Ailenn, you don't have to do this—"

"No," she interrupted Toby. "I want to. If I don't . . . I just know I'll regret it."

"Very well," said Jareth as he stood and took both of her hands in his. "I couldn't have done this if there hadn't been four others with conduit rings."

"Four, but I thought . . ." Toby began until he saw Lydia hold up her left hand. There on her fourth finger was a silver ring, a lavender crystal surrounded by dragonfly wings.

"An engagement present from Jareth's uncle. Lovely isn't it?" she giggled as she wiggled her fingers. "His has dragon wings on it, it seemed only fitting . . ."

"Congratulations," said Toby happily.

"All of you, a hand on my shoulders, two on each to keep me balanced," he said as he closed his eyes in concentration. "Now just let the magic flow through you, I'll find it. Ailenn this may hurt, I'm not sure."

Toby closed his eyes and visualized the sparkling green rivers of magic he knew flowed through his body. No sooner had he found them than he felt all but the barest glitter rush through the palm of his hand and into Jareth's shoulder. He knew that even if he wanted to take his hand from Jareth's shoulder, he couldn't. Next to him he could feel _and_ see Sarah's blue rivers being sucked into her husband as well. And on the other shoulder he knew that Bathan and Lydia were experiencing the same phenomenon.

Toby opened his eyes then shut them tight again. He had only glimpsed Ailenn changing, but he couldn't bear to watch her form change, bend, and stretch, a silent scream frozen onto her face. Suddenly he felt his knees give way and his hand fell from Jareth's shoulder. He tried to open his eyes, but found he couldn't. he didn't want to see if they had failed or not.

He felt hands cup his face, slim and long-fingered. "Toby, open your eyes! It's all right now," said a musical voice full of laughter.

"No I can't," he said, his voice cracking as he held in his tears. "I don't want to see you dead."

"I'm not dead," said that beautiful voice again. "Darling, open your eyes."

Slowly Toby opened his eyes, to meet beautiful blue ones, set in a face that's skin was as smooth and pale as porcelain, pink lips curved into a smile. He stood and found that she rose with him. Her hair, her face, her hands, and white cotton nightgown sparkled with lavender, green, blue, gold, and crystalline glitters of magic. Tears ran down her face and he realized that he was probably crying too. He swept her up into his arms, holding her as tight as he could. "Marry me," he said as he slowly set her feet on the floor.

"Of course," she whispered.

* * *

The small group of freshman girls at Columbia who'd watched the "hot senior" wistfully everyday last semester as he walked to class were gathered on the steps of the English building. They chattered like hens in a barnyard about nothing of importance, hair, clothes, and the party Alpha Psi Omega was hosting that Friday. Suddenly they stopped. One of them had given the "sighted" gasp.

They all turned as one to watch the "hot senior" walking across the lawn towards the small turn-about just past the trees, his tawny curls bouncing with his steps.

"Must be getting a ride from someone," Nina said wistfully.

"Yeah," sighed Emma and Marjory.

"His name is Toby. His parents live down the street from me," whispered Sylvie.

The "hot senior," newly dubbed "Toby," brought his hands to cup his mouth like a megaphone and shouted, "Ailenn!"

The girls all turned to look in the direction he was looking. A tall woman, with long wavy-brown hair, wearing a delicate pink tank and a pair of jeans emerged from the trees leading to the turn-about. She caught site of the "hot senior/Toby" and took off at a run. When she had nearly reached him he dropped his bag to the grass and opened his arms wide. The girl vaulted into his arms as they curled around her, holding her close.

"Figures," said Emma as her chin sank into her hand. "He's got a girlfriend."

Every on of their hearts broke as they watched him kiss her soundly before setting her back on the grass.

"No look," said Marjory, pointing at the couple as they linked hands and began to walk towards the turn-about, "She's got a ring, on her left hand."

"He's _married_?!" scoffed Nina, appalled.

"Or they're getting married . . . could be an engagement ring," said Marjory sensibly.

Sylvie sighed, "Nothing romantic ever happens to me. And I mean this is the worst place for it to happen, nothing exciting ever happens here. I wish . . . I wish . . ."

**A/N:** Well, that's IT! The endeth. Hahaha. Now I know quite a few of you were reading this but didn't say anything, Could I get a vote from y'all? I have a third part in mind for this, but unless y'all want to read it I won't write it. So show of hands, who wants the third installment? Well now to my last set of thanks!

**WE'VE STARTED A TREND:** Well you were right, he still loved her. I want to thank you for all of your kind words, they really made my day. I don't think I would have kept up with the story if it weren't for commenters like yourself. I give you accolades!


End file.
